


Mortal Kombat

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Ratings: PG, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy has his limits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Kombat

“Scor, look!” Eucalypta Goyle whispered in a conspiring way, elbowing Scorpius in the ribs. The blond boy, almost sixteen year old and already surpassing his father’s good looks, raised his head and followed his best friend’s skinny finger.

Scorpius sighed loudly. “It’s Potter. What a shock. We should evacuate the castle.”

Eucalypta’s smile grew wider and wider, completely unaware of Scorpius’ sarcasm. “Look at him and Finnigan.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow as he saw Kagan leaning closer to Potter. They were probably talking about Professor Longbottom’s tutorial about the healing powers of dandelions.  There was nothing to worry about. As if Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy would actually care about Potter’s affairs...He had taste, for Merlin’s sake.

“They are friends, Lyppy,” Scorpius huffed, turning his attention back to his book in a way to end the ridiculous conversation. A rather unpleasant picture from the advanced state of decay of a wizard who obviously wasn’t aware of the healing powers of dandelions distracted him...until a giggle brought him back. And worsened his already foul mood.

“What is it now?”

“Look at Finnigan’s hand,” Eucalypta said softly, her face covered with red, gossip spots. Scorpius looked and turned his head away so quickly that it was a miracle he didn’t break his neck. He felt his cheeks burning like a supernova. His eyes  nearly glued themselves on the sickening picture. It was better than watching Finnigan’s hand on Potter’s back.

It was an amicable hand. It had to be.

It was too late. Scorpius felt his heart pounding inside his chest, pumping like a base drum in his ears and he reached boiling-point,  even before his best friend could let out another girlish giggle. He didn’t need to look to realise Finnigan’s hand wasn’t on Potter’s back anymore. He looked down and realised he’d  unconsciously taken his wand from his pocket. Ignoring Eucalypta’s shocked expression, Scorpius felt himself rising from his seat, while simultaneously aiming his wand.

“Get over here!” Scorpius cried out; a magical rope attaching itself onto Potter, pulling him into Scorpius’ waiting arms and wet, open lips.

“Scorpius wins,” Eucalypta whispered, visibly impressed.

“Fatality,” Scorpius said smugly, still licking his lips as he made his way to the exit, before Longbottom could send him away.


End file.
